1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new coupling arrangement therefor or the like, as well as to a new method of making such a coupling arrangement.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a coupling arrangement for conveying fluid therethrough and having a filter unit disposed therein to filter the fluid flow through the coupling arrangement, the coupling arrangement comprising a first tubular coupling member being threadedly connected to a second tubular coupling member with the filter unit having a part held between the threadedly interconnected coupling members to filter the fluid flow through such coupling arrangement.
It is known to provide quick connect-disconnect coupling arrangements wherein the telescoping ends of a pair of tubular coupling members are secured together by a staple-like fastening member. For example see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,898 to Seeler, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,218 to Paul, Jr. et al.